An Early Christmas
by granger2malfoy
Summary: What happens when two Slytherins happen upon an open door. Boy!Blaise, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and a shower ... but no coupling yet.


**Title: An Early Christmas  
  
Author: granger2malfoy**  
  
Rating: R (most likely)  
  
Pairing: Hints of BZ/HG/DM  
  
Summary: What happens when two Slytherins happen upon an open door.  
  
Notes: For the August theme: too damn hot and kink: Voyeurism for the quietones yahoo!group.  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing but too many damn plot bunnies!

* * *

"Hex me the next time I agree to help out with the team's practice and it is insanely hot outside," Blaise demanded as he entered the Head Boy/Girl common room with his black shirt drenched in sweat.  
  
His blonde partner in crime followed him into the room and propped his broom by the entrance of his friend's living quarters. "I can do that and then make you do it anyway. Plus, you are the moron that decided to wear black shirt and jeans. Being the Captain of the team, I gave you a choice in apparel. I could've made you wear a uniform like the rest of us. But since you aren't even on the team, I thought I'd cut you a break."  
  
With a shake of his head, Blaise threw the two oiled arm guards down onto the study table that he shared with the Head Girl and kicked off his shoes. Practicing Quidditch on the hottest day of the September was a stupidest idea his best friend ever had. At this point, he was so hot he didn't care if Slytherin won when they play Gryffindor the next day or not.  
  
Blaise pulled the completely wet shirt up and over his head as he headed to the shared bathroom. He propped himself on the doorframe of the open door of the bathroom as he tugged the smelly socks off his large feet. "Whatever. I am past the point of caring. Look, its my bathroom I got first dibs on a cold shower but I'll be..."  
  
With a few quick blinks, the vision in front of him made him temporary speechless. His mouth was literally hanging open and probably could've fit a bludger in it. It seemed that someone else had the same need of a cold shower. Blaise couldn't pull his indigo eyes of the brunette standing under the water from behind the frosted glass door to the shower. His lips and mouth went very dry from the scene in front of him. _I should really walk away and close the door. Yeah right. I'll risk the chance of being hexed by little-miss-know-it-all.  
_  
"What's the prob... Have mercy," Draco's voice came from right behind him.  
  
Blaise thanked everything he thought of that Granger had yet to turn around and notice two teenage male Slytherin were ogling her naked body through the frosted glass. She didn't have the body of a model but it was sure nothing to complain about. The painted frost hid the details of her naked form but she seemed to have possessed very nice curves. Her hands were running down her stomach and long legs to make sure the cold water got everywhere.  
  
He leaned back and whispered to Draco, "Not bad for a Mudblood. Wouldn't you say?"  
  
"At the rate she is going, the only thing dirty in this room will be us," the blonde Slytherin replied as he pulled off his jersey and threw it over his shoulder. A mischievous smirk appeared on his lips as he tugged off his shoes and socks.  
  
Blaise pushed him back into the room out of the line of vision from the bathroom door. "No way, Draco. She'll scream Dumbledore before you can say broomstick. You can look all you want, but no touching. We can get in serious trouble for just looking but I think it's worth it."  
  
"You call yourself a Slytherin. Okay fine. No touching, she won't even know we're there."  
  
They silently walked back to the door and found she was still under the showerhead but her hands were now in different places. One hand was on her left breast and the other appeared to be in between her legs and moving at a fast pace. Blaise's hand shot up to cover his mouth because he almost moaned at the sight. His best friend hit him on the back of the head for his mistake, that luckily went unnoticed by the Head Girl, who was making the room even hotter.  
  
Draco knuckles turned white as he clung onto the other side of the doorframe as he witnessed her actions through the frosted glass. Blaise was finding himself lightheaded with desire and almost needed to sit down. Her head tipped back as she let out a low moan and her body shook as she reached her plateau. His best friend grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the doorframe and into the common room.  
  
With a few fast workings, they cleared all signs they were even there as they hurried into Blaise's bedroom and closed the door behind them. Blaise flung himself backward on the bed as he adjusted the huge problem in his black jeans. The blonde leaned against the wall and cast a cooling spell on the room to make the situation bearable for the moment.  
  
Once the room was a comfortable cold temperature, Draco looked over at his friend and stated, "Blaise, my friend, I think I'm now going to be spending a lot more time up here."  
  
The dark haired Slytherin chuckled as he propped himself up onto his elbows. "Really, I wonder why?"  
  
A sound of girls' voices came from on the other side of the door. Both guys rushed to the door and listened through the wood to catch any information from the conversation that just started.  
  
"I am so jealous of you, Hermione," a girl's voice commented.  
  
Blaise silently mouth to his friend, "Ginny Weasley."  
  
The girl continued, "I mean sharing these rooms with one of the two Slytherin Princes, who happens to he a Greek god walking on Earth. But what I want to know is how often Draco visits?"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow to this comment but both continued to listen quietly.  
  
Hermione's voice responded, "Not often enough. Both of them in the same room can be considered an early Christmas present. Come into my room. He should be coming back from the Slytherin's Quidditch practice."  
  
The girls' voices became muffled behind the closed of the door of Hermione's bedroom on the other side of the bathroom separating the two bedrooms.  
  
With a sly smile, Blaise spoke, "I am thinking Christmas is about to come early this year."  
  
"I am defiantly thinking Christmas starts September and goes all year round. I can hardly wait to open our presents. Jingle bells. Jingle bells. Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to shag a Gryffindor in the hallways."  
  
The end 


End file.
